gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arya Stark
Arya's age According to the appendices of my two UK copies of AGoT, Arya is nine years old at the start of the book, whilst her birthday and her turning ten years old is mentioned briefly in the text of A Clash of Kings. Just getting confirmation that her age wasn't changed to eight in the revised edition of AGoT (which has never been published in the UK).--Werthead 19:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Arya states on-screen in Season 1 that she is eleven years old.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:39, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Grammar corrections Rules say use American English. OED says "whilst" is "chiefly British." The American English word is "while." Furthermore, "she also a sword" is obviously not grammatically accurate. WikiYar 15:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :"Whilst" might be chiefly British, but is being used by George R.R. Martin in his A Song of Ice and Fire books as well. Ausir(talk) 16:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Can we add 'Personality and relationships' to the character articles? i sure would like to know how she considers Tywin lannister, who has been more than kind with her Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 03:20, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Alias Added "Weasel" to her Alias' section, feel free to remove if it wasnt on there for a reason. 10:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :I removed it. It has never been established in the TV series.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Willem, not William I can't edit this page, but in the "Book" section, it refers to Willam as the person murdered by Yoren. I believe that should be Willem. Arya's Death List I think the List is becoming notable enough for it's own section. Alatari (talk) 03:32, May 9, 2014 (UTC) The list is in, but I have a question: although the list obviously refers to her death prayer, do the people that she wished Jaquen to kill also count? They were technically never part of her nightly "death prayer", but they were people she explicitly wanted dead. In the show, this would mean adding the Tickler, Ser Amory Lorch and technically also Tywin —the first two were killed by Jaqen, the last wasn't, but he remained in Arya's death prayer, and he's already on the list as currently written. So, should we add the Tickler and Amory Lorch or not? I get the sense that they technically don't count, but I'd like other people to pitch in before changing anything. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 21:48, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Could you please change the picture? Dont you think the image is not really good? Could somebody please change it? She looks like a character from Hannibal or something in that cloth and lighting. She is not the psychopathic killer which that picture makes her look like, I mean at least not yet... if she is ever going to turn it to one... I hope not! She killed that guy pretty violently but the image makes her look like a crazy little freak! Exactly what I was thinking, but was waiting until someone else said something. It looks like an audition image for a horror movie. I'll revert it — Sharp Blades (talk) 10:03, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Haha, I know right? thanks, now that looks much better! 06:23, June 26, 2015 (UTC) OK... Somebody changed it again! This picture is disgusting! Arya is not a character from a japanese slasher film! 07:11, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Nor does the picture look like that. It's perfectly fine. It's a high-quality picture showing Arya clearly in her more recent attire, and it's quite an impressive shot to boot. Which makes the picture perfectly fine. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 07:22, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I think the problem lies with her addressing the camera, which no one else is in their pictures. It just doesn't feel right. I would rather a different picture is used from this season, though to me she looks like a psychopath in just about every shot in season 5. - Son Of Fire (talk) 09:36, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Maybe that's the reason? I mean, she IS becoming a psychopath if she continues her ways. --Gladiatus (talk) 09:51, June 30, 2015 (UTC) The picture we will use until Season 6 will be one of Arya in her Braavosi "Lanna" attire, selling Oysters, Clams, and Cockles.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:44, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :"she looks psycho"? SO WHAT! "oh, she's looking at the camera"? we've used promotional pictures before (Varys, Loras, Margaery, Ned, Catelyn).--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:36, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :And they've all looked weird. It's not a big issue, just doesn't feel right and kind of breaks universe seeing a character addressing the camera. Again, not a big deal. I personally don't care if she looks psychopathic, she already is to me at this point. - Son Of Fire (talk) 19:11, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Page Quote I noticed there's some editing back and forth over the quote appearing at the top of this article and thought it would be a good idea to start a discussion about it. Why is a quote from Jaqen, which gives more insight to the Faceless Men initiation process, being chosen over a quote from the character herself, which gives actual insight into her own character? The quote, "You know who I am. I'm Arya Stark. Do you know who you are? You're no one. You're nothing." would be much more appropriate since it articulates the character's current state and her active resistance to becoming No One, which is very important to her most current arc. That makes it a much more valuable quote than something Jaqen said. Arya Baratheon (talk) 15:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Jaqen wasn't talking about the initiation process but Arya herself. A major part of Arya's character arc is that she becomes "someone else" losing her sense of identity; pretending to be a boy named "Arry", etc., she's always using fake names, until there's little of "Arya Stark" left. Yes, this is "insight into her character". :...due to the editing back and forth, I meant to ask on here what the overall consensus is.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:30, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Since you've come to the conclusion that "she's always using fake names, until there's little of "Arya Stark" left", I feel that the quote from Arya herself is all the more important since this argument shows that the story is being misinterpreted. As in the novels, Arya is still Arya no matter what name she is using. Just as the books used such lines as, "You have taken other names, but you wore them as lightly as you might wear a gown. Under them was always Arya", the show is using various signs such as this apt quote, "You know who I am? I'm Arya Stark. Do you know who you are? You're no one" to show that the character is firmly retaining her identity while referring to a person she is executing as "no one". :I don't see how there is any argument for Jaqen's quote being worth using for the main quote of an Arya Stark article when there are better ones, like the one I noted, that would serve the article better. So if the quote about Arya reasserting her identity isn't one everyone prefers, maybe we can come to a consensus on a different one that will work better than the random Jaqen quote. Arya Baratheon (talk) 06:24, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Ack; I asked Gonzalo84 yesterday via his talk page and he said to use the "my name is Arya Stark" quote, yes.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:34, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Arya was in The Door Among other errors, this was bothering me. FormAndVoid (talk) 12:27, May 23, 2016 (UTC) STOP USING INDEFINITE LOCKS This page has been locked for twelve days. I am almost certain that you forgot to unlock it. ADMINS, USE LOCK TIMERS, BECAUSE YOU WILL FORGET ABOUT MANY MORE PAGES IF YOU KEEP INDEFINITELY LOCKING THEM. Lksdjf (talk) 03:41, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :No need to yell. I have unlocked the page. 03:50, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::I very much disagree. This keeps happening, and we have to keep reminding the admins. Are you going to keep repeating these mistakes? Lksdjf (talk) 03:56, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Err...the page is still locked. smh. [[User:SharkyBytesz|'Lord Sharky']] ([[User talk:SharkyBytesz|''talk]]) '''PINK' is the new Black 09:20, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Vote for Lord of House Stark There's an ongoing discussion of the head/lord of House Stark. Here's the thread link: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:47132#16. Add some input, there's a poll too for those who love voting. We're almost at 100 voters.--Kai200995 (talk) 12:38, July 3, 2016 (UTC) SUBJECT: Arya Stark, princess of winterfell As I understand it, she doesn't need to be formerly crowned princess if her accepted half-brother is King. Or has this been removed as Jon Snow is in fact her cousin? Is she then just a Lady of Winterfell? What about Sansa? She is a princess, why not Arya? ---- 17:43, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Illyn Payne When was it stated that Illyn Payne had been removed from Arya's list? If it simply wasn't on a recitiation, I don't know that we can assume he was removed. --Stevehim (talk) 03:20, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :: His name has never formally been removed by her. Saying "Well, the actor got cancer, so reasons" does not bear any effect on canon in any way. He's still on her list. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 06:41, April 5, 2019 (UTC) "Princess" Arya With all due respect, the claim that Arya is a princess because her family now rules an independent kingdom is ridiculous. Firstly, it is not her family that rules the North; it's Jon Snow, an elected bastard who does not even share her family name. He does not rule it by any birthright. Davos made that clear. He was elected. Secondly, a person's title is determined by the status of his/her father or husband, not by who their brother is. It was "Lord Stannis" and "Lord Renly", not "Prince Stannis" and "Prince Renly", because although their brother was king, their father was a lord. But most importantly, Arya has never, not once in the entire series, been referred to as "Princess Arya". This isn't a fan fiction site. ZoCurious (talk) 14:49, August 8, 2017 (UTC) You raise a valid point: Arya actually does have that title, as does Sansa, it just hasn't ben used in dialogue. Bran is called a "Prince" in dialogue in prior seasons - due to Robb, not Jon. ...we probably shouldn't use it in the opening paragraph text, but keep it in the infobox in her list of titles. Arya and Sansa are princesses as Robb's heirs, not Jon's. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:00, August 8, 2017 (UTC) I agree that perhaps we shouldn't use it in opening paragraph text, although putting the current titles before the character name has been standard for the Wiki for a while now. Should this be changed? Reddyredcp (talk) 20:36, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :We shouldn't use titles that are not used in the show. It's really that simple. ZoCurious (talk) 22:12, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Kill list What is the 'phsaed out of list' based on? Just her reciting it without the names? As far as I can recall, the only one she explicitly said was essentially off the list was The Hound, who she thinks is dead anyway, and for which she had good reason to remove, unlike any of the others listed as phased out. --Stevehim (talk) 22:46, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Braavosi culture and Night's Watch allegiance Since she started adopting Braavosi culture all the way from season 1, should the culture module include that? She also used to be a Night's Watch recruit, but since she never took the black I'm on the fence about that. ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 20:41, September 28, 2018 (UTC) typos in S8 + sneak up on + survived + into each other's arms + and asks if + but comments it would --Kajjo (talk) 10:07, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :Fixed. Moonracer (talk) 14:35, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Updating It surprising that this article hasn't been updated to include her defeat of the Night King and his army. That's the downside to having these pages locked, only a handful of admins can edit them. — Ser Eric of Arbor (talk) 14:48, May 1, 2019 (UTC) That it is Openminds (talk) 12:15, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :Unlocked. - 13:34, May 3, 2019 (UTC)